Compromised Cooperation, Chapter three
Chapter three of Compromised Cooperation. Story Littlefoot, Chomper's father, Tops and Draco continued their trek to the homo ergaster village. They were heading toward a marsh, which unknown to them, Red Claw Thud and Screech were taking a drink, but stopped when they heard voices they recognized and immediately hid in some nearby foliage. "Where are we now?" Draco wondered eyeing the marsh and a family of Exaeretodon that were drinking, until they were unnerved by the newcomers and left. "Wonder why they left" Mr. sharptooth guessed referring the cynodonts, "isn't it obvious, who would want to stay when a meat-eater arrives" Tops remarks, "ahem" Littlefoot chastised, "oh right" Tops murmured, Chomper's dad scoffed in offence again, but decided to focus on something worth eating, and spies a Procynosuchus emerge from the water on a rock to rest, Mr. Sharptooth licked his lips and proceeded to stalk it, when he was right on top of it, the aquatic cynodont felt his presence and dashed at the last minute, narrowly dodging Mr. Sharptooth's attack who bit the rock instead, much to his pain and disgust, "yow gross" he screeched and tumbled onto his butt in the water, the Procynosuchus was long gone and Tops couldn't resist laughing, "ahahahaha, oh man" he wheezed, "Tops" Draco whispered harshly, and now Chomper's dad was really mad: he put up with this for the whole journey just for their loved-one's sakes, but was now reaching the end of his rope, after getting back up he splashed water and mud into Tops's face (and accidentally Littlefoot and Draco too), who screamed and was reaching the end of his own rope, "oh now it's on" he taunts as he wipes the mud off and tackles the tyrannosaur head-on, scaring some Tanytrachelos in the process, but inadvertently attract a horde of Beelzebufo (a giant frog, nicknamed "sharptooth hopper"), "so you wanna fight? good, we should've done this from the beginning" Mr. Sharptooth taunts and fights back, not far away the Megaraptor and Saurosuchus rush in after hearing the fight and in the distance a mated pair of Mapusaurus hear the commotion and fallow it, Hatzegopteryx up in the air were also drawn in, Torvus and his lackeys Thump & Shriek also arrive out of curiosity, "what's all the...ruckus" he asked until he saw what's going on, Draco meanwhile finally rubbed the mud off himself, but upon hearing and now seeing what beheld him both surprised and angered him; the two brawlers were already covered in wounds and Draco, despite his injured wing, rushes in to stop it, just before they could draw anymore blood, he body slams both of them and even Littlefoot knew not to interfere, the two fathers recover only to see an enraged flamebreath towering over them, "I'm running low on patience for you two, if it weren't for the fact that you're blood-relatives of two of my friends I would've fried you already, but I'm getting close to doing it anyway, so I suggest you apologize and behave" he reprimanded, and even Tops wasn't crazy enough to go against him, "do what he says, please" Littlefoot pleaded, but before either of them could apologize, all the witnessing predators arrive, surrounding the four from all sides, "pity you won't live anyway" Red Claw sneered, "see what happens when you antagonize yourselves" Draco berated again as all prepare for battle. Suddenly a Tarzan-like battle cry echoes from the nearby great wall, and they all see a homo ergaster teen whom Littlefoot and Draco recognized as Roshan, who leaps down and tackles some of the predators: he flings a Beelzebufo towards the wall where it got buried in rocks, and Thud into the water, and was currently wrestling the Saurosuchus, "Littlefoot, dad" another familiar voice rang out and they see none other than Cera, complete with the rest of the Pals, Tria, Chomper's mother, Littlefoot's grandparents and the tribe's search party Muviro had forged, and not a moment to soon as they join in the fighting, "boy are we glad to see you" Littlefoot expressed, "aw isn't this sweet, you all can celebrate in our bellies" Torvus mocks, "just try and eat us" Chomper taunts, the Megaraptor came to fulfill that when Roshan leaps onto it and does some rodeo maneuvers, Draco joins in by punching the chimaera carnosaur, "oh my, I never knew your new friends were so...so..." Mrs. Sharptooth stutters, "brave" Grandma-L finishes, "don't forget about us" the male Mapusaurus taunts trying to take a bite out of Mr. Sharptooth, but was repelled by Tops, "go disembowel someone else" he advised, "my thoughts exactly" the female Mapusaurus says sizing up to Tops, but Draco assaults her and pins her to the ground, "ugh get off of me dragonbreath" she demanded and eventually managed to force him off with her legs, "see ya around fire-spittor" she adds before slamming her tail into him, sending him flying a few feet away where he unfortunately landed on his injured wing, causing him to scream in pain, "Draco are you hurt?" Tria asked, "only my wing" Draco answered, "I think we should end this, what do you say sharptooth, wanna take them out together" Tops proposed to Mr. Sharptooth, "threehorn, for once I couldn't agree more" Mr. Sharptooth answered and both charge into the fray, surprising even the enemies, they each took down the Hatzegopteryx and beaten Red Claw to pulp so bad that he wasn't going to be fighting anytime soon, Littlefoot was with his friends repelling the Beelzebufo and the fast-biter duos, "how's that scar doing longneck?" Torvus taunts referring to the claw-mark on Littlefoot's face that was sustained from their last encounter, "better, not that you'd care" Littlefoot mocks and slams his tail into Torvus, who put up his arms to endure the attack, Chomper headbutts him from the side causing him to fall on the Saurosuchus, the Megaraptor was attempting to slash at Littlefoot's grandparents with either its hands or feet, both of which bore one enormous digit-claw on each, however Spike and Mira simultaneously intercepted his arms with their thagomizers while the grandparents whack him in the head, sending him tumbling backwards, that left only the Beelzebufo who had the number advantage, "I think now is the perfect time for a retreat" Paula suggested, "retreat? that's a new word for you" Petrie joked, but knew what she meant. The group all fallback from the swarming Beelzebufo who fallow them up the wall until they come across Ruby, and only Ruby, holding a rope behind herself and pointed up the cliff, where they see the others mounting Draco at them, "let a rip Draco" Ducky commanded and he does, spewing a jet of fire down on the killer frogs as they try to getaway, though some did get caught, Ruby had escaped by swinging on the rope out of the way, "see you suckers" she teases, the remaining predators down below scatter to avoid being burned, when Draco ceased the attack the predators, knowing they lost, turn away and leave. Later in the hidden canyon, things were pretty much back to normal, "how's that wing Draco?" Cera asks, "feels better actually" Draco answered, his wing was wrapped in a sling made of ferns and vines woven together by a few homo ergaster doctors and their domestics, "I told you they would help" Mira brags, "hey uh threehorn, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, I owe you my life" Chomper's dad expresses to Tops, "me too, to both of those" Tops returns half-joking, though the T.Rex knew what he meant, "so we friends?" the sharptooth asks, "friends" Tops answered without hesitance, and they even shake hands, "well it's about time" Roshan jokes, but they all knew what he meant, yet laugh anyway, including the daddy Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus. ~THE END~ Gallery Category:Fanfictions